Monochrome
by kurryoidiamond
Summary: Terpenjara dalam masa lalu kini dan nanti. Sosok Sasuke yang enggan bersosialisasi. Bertemu dengan takdir yang mempertemukannya pada sosok Naruto yang ceria. Kesendirian, vonis itu, tangisan juga amarah meluap membanjiri takdir mereka. Akankah pertemuan itu membuat keduanya memperoleh kebahagian? Yaoi, SasuNaru, Romance.


**MONOCHROME**

**Author : IchkuroRry**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance**

Yoo…minna^^

Long time no see.. Pasti ada yang jengkel banget sama Rry. Yaiyalah ff dari zaman gak enak belum kelar malah buat yang baru ckck. Kkk… Hontou ni gomennasai~~~~

Ini juga lagi radak senggang dan ada ide makanya buat yang baru. Tadinya Rry mencoba buat yang di screenplays hasilnya bagus sih tapi kok radak gimana gitu ya. Ya udah karna basic Rry awalnya anime jadi kembali pada anime juga^^

Yap! Fict ini idenya nyempil dari lagu Irokui lho. Ada yang tau ini band? Kalian carilah dulu kalo begitu -.-"

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari Rry, chara, story maupun lappy:

**Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Dosa jika tetap membaca ff ini anda tanggung sendiri"**

**Happy reading^^~~**

PROLOG:

Hari ini mendung bergelut menggiring birunya langit ke peraduannya. Menggeser berkas-berkas warna cerah menjadi selimut hitam. Aku melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali. Dari balik tirai ruang itu, senyumnya anak itu terus tertanam dalam benakku. Senyum cerianya pada hari di mana Tuhan menurunkan tetesan air dari langit sebagai sebuah berkah.

Entah ini pertemuan takdir atau apa, hanya Tuhan yang mengetahui segalanya. Mata yang terpancar dari iris sapphire itu terlihat hidup. Ya! Aku tak tahu apa aku akan hidup untuk waktu yang lama. Bertahan dan terus bertahan dalam waktu yang terus berputar. Penyakit ini. . . . . .

"Sasuke. . . .", diriku menoleh pada arah suara yang memanggilku.

"Hn", jawabku dengan nada biasa.

"Kau bisa keluar dari sini sebentar lagi. Jadi bersabarlah." kata Aniki padaku.

"Jangan melihat keluar jendela terus. Berbaringlah, kau masih perlu banyak beristirahat."

Ku langkahkah kakiku meninggalkan penglihatanku pada anak beriris sapphire itu. Kubaringkan tubuh lemah ini perlahan pada tempat tidur yang selalu disiapkan oleh pihak Rumah Sakit untuk pasiennya.

Rasanya membosankan di sini. Langit-langit putih itu pastilah hal pertama yang akan kulihat setiap harinya. Ruangan ini terasa familiar bagiku sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Sasuke. . .", Itachi berdiri di samping bed kamar VVIP tersebut.

"Aniki mungkin tidak bisa menemanimu lama untuk hari ini. Ada beberapa pasien yang harus aniki periksa. Jadi aniki ingin kau tidak lupa untuk meminum obatmu dan beristirahat." Jelas aniki.

"Hn" jawabku.

"Baguslah," tangan Itachi menyentuh rambut Sasuke dan mengacaknya lembut. Ada rasa kasian pada diri sang kakak. Adhiknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang paling dia sayangi. Sekarang terbaring lemah karena penyakit yang bersemanyam di diri Sasuke. Bahkan sebulan yang lalu mereka baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut.

Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam karena kejadian itu. Hanya Itachi yang dia miliki saat ini. Bisnis keluarga Uchiha pun sekarang diurus oleh paman mereka, Obito. Itachi sendiri tak dapat berbuat banyak karena dirinya juga memiliki tanggungjawab pada Rumah Sakit tempat dia bekerja. Dia ingin berhenti dan mengurus bisnis keluarganya, namun Sasuke melarangnya. Sasuke berkata bahwa dia tak ingin ada yang berubah walaupun Kaa-san dan Tou-san mereka telah tiada.

Untuk itu saat ini Itachi masih bekerja di Rumah Sakit tersebut sebagai Dokter Spesialis penyakit dalam. Dalam keheningan itu, Itachi paham jika Sasuke masih merasa sedih dan kecewa atas kematian kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi takdir Tuhan berkata lain dan inilah kehidupan.

"Hahh…baiklah. Aniki pergi dulu. Jangan memandang keluar lagi. Hari ini hujan turun sangat lebat jadi udaranya pasti sangat dingin. Berbaringlah dan istirahat." Nasehat Itachi dan melangkah keluar. Menggeser pintu masuk kamar itu dan menutupnya kembali dari arah luar.

Termenung…

Iris oniks itu memandang ke arah langit-langit kamar. Tersenyum pahit. Menyiratkan betapa sakit dan hebatnya takdir Tuhan mempermainkannya di dunia. Mencoba memejamkan oniksnya hingga kegelapan menerpa penglihatannya. Tenggelam dalam sebuah dunia lain yang tlah Tuhan ciptakan.

"Kaa-san . . ." bisiknya lembut hingga tetesan kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata itu.

Di sebuah lapangan belakang Rumah Sakit tersebut . . . . .

Terlihat seorang anak beriris sapphire dan memiliki surai blonde tengah berlari ke sana-sini. Dia adalah seorang pasien Rumah Sakit ini. Namun dirinya hanya memeriksakan sakitnya yang diduga hanya flu biasa. Kesukaannya pada hujan membuatnya lupa atas larangan dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya tadi.

'Toh hanya flu biasa jadi tidak usah terlalu cemas huakakakakakak,' piker seenak hatinya.

Kushina yang tadi menemani sang putra periksa pun hanya geleng-geleng pasrah melihat putra bungsunya. Putra bungsunya itu tak bisa diam, cerewet sendiri dan malah mengidap brother complex. Jika mengetahui anikinya, Kyuubim, didekati oleh seorang gadis maka dengan segala akalnya dia akan mencari tahu asal-usul gadis tersebut dan lain sebagainya.

Kyuubi yang berkarakter pendiam tak banyak bicara dan bersikap acuh walaupun sebenarnya peduli. Sedangkan Naruto yang bersikap cerewet dan ceroboh. Sangatlah berkebalikan bak langit dan bumi saja.

"Naru, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kushina dari arah koridor Rumah Sakit. Dia tak ingin Naruto malah menderita batuk karena terlalu lama hujan-hujanan.

Naruto yang dipanggilpun menolehkan kepala bersurai blondenya pada Kushina. Dengan langkah setengah berlari dia menuju tempat Kaa-sannya memanggil tadi. Mukanya yang dibuat agak cemberut menggambarkan bahwa dia belum puas bermain di tengah hujan.

"Ini sudah sore ayo kita pulang dulu. Bukankah hari ini Kyuu-kun pulang. Kau lupa?" kata Kushina.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja langsung mengangguk senang. Kyuubi yang saat ini menjadi Mahasiswa tingkat 7 di Universitas Tokyo memiliki waktu yang sedikit untuk pulang. Mungkin 3 bulan sekali atau bahkan 6 bulan sekali. Naruto yang saat ini duduk di bangku Universitas K semester 3 merasa kehilangan sosok Aniki-nya akhir-akhir ini.

Mendengar bahwa Kyuubi akan pulang tentu saja membuat dirinya sumringah.

"Kaa-san ayo kita cepat pulang^^" ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"Dasar kau ini!" ejek Kushina.

Ibu dan anak itu berjalan melewati koridor Rumah Sakit tersebut. Perlahan menuju arah parker dan masuk dalam mobil. Melajukan mobil itu perlahan dalam batas sedang dalam jalanan yang telah diguyur tetesan hujan.

. . . .

_Takdir itu begitu lembut disentuh_

_Menyeberangkan kedua sosok yang berbeda_

_Dalam sebuah angan dan asa_

_Keheningan itu terasa menyakitkan mata_

_Menghantam raga dan terus menusuk dalam kungkungan jiwa_

_Kau yang memiliki dia dan tlah pergi darimu_

_Diriku yang terjerat dalam pandangan benak sosokmu_

_Akankah kau menganggapku sama dengannya?_

_Ataukah setelah aku mati kau baru menyadari sosokku yang terus menunggumu?_

_Hujan . . ._

_Menemaniku dalam balutan hitammu_

_Menghembuskan pecahan raga dan jiwaku_

_Meremukkan lelehan jeritan kesendirianku_

_Inilah pilihanku_

_Inilah takdirku_

TBC ok?

Fiuuhhhh…..

*lap dahi

Ini Rry yang radak dodol atau gimana. Jam 11 siang ntar Rry ada UTS dan masih sempet-sempetnya ngetik. Dasar amazing deh Rry ha ha ha *ketawa suram.

Ok! Sampai di sini dulu prolognya.

Pai..pai..

Rry

Thursday, November 14, 2013

10:07 AM


End file.
